Organic Light-Emitting Display (OLED) devices are rapidly emerging in the display field because of their advantages of being ultra-thin, having low power consumption, high brightness, high luminous efficiency, and being applicable to flexible display or the like. But, a disadvantage of having a short service life has always hampered their development. Erosion of water and oxygen against OLED devices is the main cause that affects their service life. On one hand, the cathode of an OLED device is usually made of a chemically active metal, which is prone to electrochemical corrosion in water-oxygen environments and causes failure of the device. On the other hand, the light emitting functional layer in the OLED device is easily oxidized by oxygen, and the carbonyl compound generated by the oxidation reaction is an effective quencher, which reduces the light emitting quantum efficiency of the OLED device. At the same time, water vapor may lead to hydrolysis of the organic layer compounds in the OLED device, which reduces the conductivity and results in greatly shortened lifetime of the device.
Since OLED devices are extremely susceptible to erosion of water and oxygen, it is strictly required that the OLED devices should be separated from water and oxygen in the environment to prolong the service life of the OLED devices. In the related art, the surface of the OLED device is generally covered by a thin film encapsulation (TFE) layer to have it isolated from water and oxygen.